Sailor Hetalia Moon!
by YouTube Powers of Stupidity
Summary: Alice was just a normal girl living in Tokyo...until a dog named Chiko just tells her of her destiny. Now, she has to endure being a Sailor Senshi, dealing with her 'enemy' Alfred F. Jones, and the Sailor Team. But...what happens as she slowly discovers her past, and falling for her 'enemy? fem!EnglandxAmerica
1. The Cast of This Story

**A/N- This came to me when I discovered both Sailor Moon and Hetalia. It was originally England himself in story being Sailor Moon, but I changed it to Fem!England.**

**Edit 12/8/2012: Russia will have two parts. Why would Belarus be Queen Beryl (suggested by a reviewer) if Russia isn't Queen (or King?) Metalia? Also, Latvia's part will be switched with Estonia's part.**

**Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino**- Fem!England/Alice Kirkland

**Tuxedo Mask/Mamoru Chiba**- America/Alfred Jones

**Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno**- Fem!Canada/Madeline Williams

**Sailor Mars/Rei Hino**- Fem!China/Chun-Yan Wang

**Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino**- Fem!Romano/Lovina Vargas

**Sailor Venus/Minako Aino**- Fem!Italy/Feliciana Vargas

**Naru Osaka**- Seychelles/Michelle Kingsley

**Gurio Umino**- France/Francis Bonnefoy (Yes, Umino is nerdy, but who said FRANCE would be nerdy?)

**Ikuko Tsukino** - Mameko Kirkland (She is a OC.)

**Kenji Tsukino**- Henry Kirkland (He is a OC.)

**Shingo Tsukino**- Sealand/Peter Kirkland

**Yuuichirou Kamada** - Russia/Ivan Braginski

**Ryo Urawa** - Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Luna** - Princess/Chiko (She is a OC, but the other name, Princess, is my headcanon name for Mexico's dog. She will be called Chiko in this.)

**Artemis** - Prince/Chiba (OC. Nyotalia form of Princess.)

**Motoki Furihata** - Japan/Kiku Honda

**Reika Nishamura**- Fem!Greece/Hera Karpusi

**Rei's Grandfather**- Asia/Xiang-Li Wang (He is a OC. Thought it was fitting to put Asia here.)

**Haruna Sakurada**- Fem!France/Francine Bonnefoy (We all know how much France likes to yell at England, so I put Fem!France here.)

**Queen Serenity**- Britannia/Queen Britannia (Hey, many people put Britannia as England's mom, so I'm doing the same!)

**Queen Beryl**- Belarus/Queen Natalia

**Queen Metalia**- Russia/King Ivan

**Jadeite**- Lithuania/Toris

**Nephrite**- Half2p!Latvia/Raivis

**Zoisite (English dub)**- Half2p!Ukraine/Katyusha (Half 2p! means that they will keep their 1p! appearances, but have the 2p! personalities.)

**Kunzite**- Estonia/Eduard

**A / N - This will be in the Gauken universe. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia or Sailor Moon! They are owned by Hima-sensei and Naoko-sensei! I only own Princess/Chiko, Prince/Chiba, Fem!England's parents, and Asia! HASTA LA PASTA!**


	2. Episode 1

**A/N- Yays! This is the first chapter/episode of Sailor Hetalia Moon! Okay, Alice will find out of being Sailor Moon (with a few changes, while this is taking place in Japan. Yep, Japan, the place for magical girl animes. The number of chapters this will have the same amount of episodes that the English dub has, because the English dub scripts are easier to get a hold of. There will be some parts that come from the original Japanese anime, so, don't be too disappointed.**

_**A long time ago, when there was a time called the Sliver Millennium, our moon was home to the great civilization ruled by Queen Britannia. But there was an evil woman named Queen Natalia, who wanted the treasure of the universe, The Legendary Sliver Crystal."Hah, sooner or later, I will have the Sliver Crystal, and then I'll take over the Moon, then the universe!" Then, to conquer the Moon, Queen Natalia and an army of hypnotized Earth people, unleashed the power of King Ivan at the Moon and the planets under the Sliver Alliance. But then, during the battle, Queen Natalia tried to kill the princess of the Moon, while her lover, the prince of the Earth, tried to protect her, but then, with a single blast, they both died. Queen Britannia and her advisers , Chiko and Chiba, saw the tragedy. "With the Moon Stick and the Legendary Sliver Crystal, lead my daughter, her lover, and the Sailor Senshi to rid of this evil, or else the Universe is doomed. Got it?" " Yes, your majesty." "But Queen Britannia-sama,why are you telling us this?" "I'll have to use the Sliver Crystal"." No, Queen Britannia-sama, you'll die!" "I have already done my decision." "Then, farewell, Queen Britannia-sama." In moonbeam crystals, Queen Britannia sent the princess, the prince and the Sailor Senshi, to the future of the Earth, their memories lost to them all. Then, Britannia's advisers, Chiko and Chiba, were now sent to the Earth, to find the Princess and the Sailor Senshi, for a safe future. And so then, a whole new adventure awaits for them.**_

"Alice, it's 7:54, time for school!" There was a blonde girl with green eyes in bed, sleeping blissfully. "10 more minutes, Mum." This is Alice Kirkland, a 14-year-old girl who is grumpy most of the time, and attends 2nd year at the Gauken Hetalia Private School. She is smart, and when in situations where she can't do anything, (as in, when she is at gun point, or something) she breaks down. And that's kind of it. "Wait, 7:54?! I'm late!" She then rushes to get ready, and puts on her uniform, a short-sleeved white cotton shirt, under a black uniform dress-thingy, a navy blue tie, a white sweater with a black collar, black at the rims at the end of the sleeves of the sweater, with the school crest in black at her right breast on the sweater,and black Mary-Janes with white stockings to her knees. She also puts her hair up in pigtails with black ribbons, and puts on her navy blue wire-rimmed glasses. "Mum, why didn't you wake me up, earlier!?" "I called for you three times, sweetie, and you did say you were going to wake up right away.", her mom, Mameko Kirkland, replied. "And why did you listen to me!?" Her mother turned to the hallway where Alice was before, and called out, "Alice, you forgot your lunch!" She then popped in, and said, "Whoops."

-Outside -

The British girl was running by the sidewalk, until she saw a trio of girls terrorizing a dog. The dog itself had white fur, with brown ears, brown spots over her golden brown eyes, a brown spot near her neck, and a brown spot near her tail. Atperrently, the dog was not happy at all. "Ooh! We can put little outfits on her!" "With a giant pink bow on her head!" "And we can name her Miss Rose Petal!" "OI! Don't terrorize the poor pup! Don't you have something else to do?" The trio of girls saw Alice, dropped the dog,and ran away. The British girl approached the dog and asked it, "Are you okay?" She then picked up the dog gently, and saw that the dog was pawing at two bandages crossed in a X over her forehead. "Oh? You want me to take those bandages out?" The dog nodded (Or seemed to be nodding), and Alice took out the bandages.  
Then the dog jumped out of Alice's arms, and landed on a nearby car. There was a glowing symbol of the moon on the dog's forehead, and the fact it was getting closer to Alice. "_I don't believe it..._" Then the bell rung in the distance. "Um...I don't have time for this!" She then run off to the private school. The dog stood there, and it thought, "_I sense something...She might be the one!_"

- In class -

"Alice Kirkland! You're late again?" Alice was walking into the classroom as they were doing roll call. "Sorry, Miss Bonnefoy." Atperrently, Alice VERY much hated her teacher, Ms. Francine Bonnefoy for two reasons. 1). She was French. 2). It was hate at first sight. The teacher smirked devilishly at Alice. "Go to the hall NOW."

"Honestly, why does she punish me like this?" Alice was standing in the hallway now thinking of why did she have to move to Japan, when she had a perfectly good life in England. "But then again, my father had a job promotion here, and I DID get accepted to this private school I applied for...and also to keep my mother happy." Then, a rumbling sound was heard from her stomach. "Now I'm feeling hungry...maybe I should eat my lunch, since I did skip breakfast."  
She was about to open her lunch bag, until, "MS. KIRKLAND! What are you doing?" Alice turned around to see her teacher, a brunette woman with violet eyes, and wearing a white button up shirt under a purple blazer, a purple pencil skirt, and white high heels. "Here is your test back, Mademonselle (1) Kirkland, you got a bad grade this semester, non? (2) ", She handed her a test with a big red 30% written on top. She then smirked at her. "Have your parents sign this tomorrow."

- After School-

"It is just a test, Alice! People tend to fail all of the time!" "But my parents will freak if they see my first bad grade this year!" Alice was at the front of the school with her best friend, a girl from Seychelles named Michelle Kingsley, a brunette girl with brown eyes from Class 1, the same class that Alice was in. "Bonjour, petit lapins! (3) What grades did you get?" A blonde haired, dark blue eyed Frenchman named Francis Bonnefoy approached them, wearing the boys' uniform, a blue blazer over a white shirt, navy blue checkered trousers, and brown shoes, except he didn't wear the white vest and the black tie. "What did you think, Frog? Look at this!" Alice handed him her test, in which the Frenchman's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, mon lapin, I didn't know you had a bad grade." "Shut it, Frog." "So, Francis, what grade did you get?" "95%, mon ami (4). I didn't try hard as usual. Besides, these tests are too easy for moi. (5)" Michelle was surprised and disappointed at the same time. "W-what?! A 95%? B-but, I tried hard to beat you..." "_I still think that 85% is good though..._", Alice thought. "Have you heard of the newest crime today?" Both girls turned to Francis. "What crime?" "I just heard that some thieves tried to steal one of the most precious gems in Japan! But then, the beautiful Sailor V stopped them from committing the most horrible crime!" Cue Francis thinking of Sailor V. **(A/N- Pervert.)** "Sailor V?" Alice and Michelle were now confused with Francis' talking of Sailor V. "You have not heard of Sailor V!?" Francis was angry at the girls for not knowing for her, but then his anger receded. "Sailor V is the beautiful sailor-suited soldier of justice! People rumor that she is a special detective in the police force of Japan!" Alice sweatdropped at the fact that Francis was just being a tad bit too obsessive with Sailor V. "Frog, you are just being your usual obsessive self around this girl, anyway. Besides, you don't care much about the crimes here in Tokyo, anyway." "These crimes I'm talking about are not normal! There were many strange events happening in Tokyo! Especially this heist!" "Since we are talking about gems, I do understand why they steal gems! They are too precious to NOT steal!" Then, Michelle got a idea. "Alice...what are your favorite gems?" The English girl turned to the African girl and replied, "I am practically fond of emeralds and pearls, if that is what you're asking." "Good! Then come with me to my mother's jewelry shop! It may take your mind of the gutter, you know!" Then Michelle took Alice's hand, and dragged her to her mother's jewelry shop, while Francis stayed behind. "_Those girls are beautiful, but they shouldn't be wasting their time on things that dullen their beauty._"

-In a dark room-

There was a woman with platinum white hair with piercing blue eyes sitting on her throne glaring at her minions. "The oracle says it is time to attack Earth to unleash the power of the Dark Kingdom!" All minions listened intently at their mistress. "But to do so, I require a great amount of energy. Toris, present yourself!" A man with brown hair that reached to his shoulders, with cold green eyes and wearing a blue and red uniform appeared."And tell of your progress on Earth!" "Yes, Queen Natalia-sama, one of our minions, Morga, is on Earth at this moment, starting to collect the human energy. Sooner or later, Queen Natalia-sama, the humans will be in the grasp of the Great Ruler." The queen nodded, and spoke, "Do not fail me, Toris. We need this small victory to take over Earth." Toris bowed. "Yes, Queen Natalia-sama."

- At the jewelry shop -

"Wow, there is so much people in there! We've never had a sale before!" Michelle and Alice were standing in front of the jewelry shop (which was called Osa-P), now astonished are the amount of people inside. "I think my mom finally just got her shop owner senses." They both entered the shop, and saw that it was getting a LITTLE bit crowded. In the center of all, there was a dark skinned, black haired, brown eyed woman wearing traditional African clothes, with a green, red, and yellow blowhorn. "There are thirty percent off of all jewels! You can own your own rubies, diamonds, emeralds..." Then the woman got a evil look. (Of course this went unnoticed by the girls.) "And the chance to give up your human energy to Queen Natalia and the Great Ruler! I am Morga, a loyal servant to the Dark Kingdom, and these infected jewels will be taking away all of the precious human energy!" In the dark room, Toris was now collecting the human energy into a orb, now speaking to Morga. "You have done well, Morga. Sooner or later, Queen Natalia-sama and the Great Ruler will rise once again." Then, Morga smirked. "With pleasure. I'll be here watching the fragile humans suffer." "Mom! Over here!" Morga snapped out of her evil state and turned around to see Michelle and Alice in front of her. Atperrently, she became to being back to Kenya Hummingbird, Michelle Kingsley's mom. (A/N- Kenya Hummingbird is actually my OC, Africa. The reason why she has a different last name is that she divorced Seychelles'/Michelle's dad.) "Michelle, what are you doing here?" Michelle responded by, "My friend Alice wanted to buy some jewelry to get her mind out of the gutter!" "Since when did I say I wanted to buy jewelry?" Then, Kenya's face brightened up. "So this young lady is your friend? Since you are one of Michelle's friends, you can get this emerald ring for 10 dollars!" Both girls got surprised at the offer. "10 DOLLARS!?" All of the ladies heard the outburst and went scrambling for the ring. "Move of the way!", a wealthy, fat woman pushed Alice out of the way. Both girls got out of the mob by crawling their way through. "Sorry that didn't help." "It's okay, I still have to go back home later." "Sayonara (6), Alice."

-Outside the shop-

"I can't just go home with this grade!" Alice was going to walk back to her home, until suddenly she stopped. "_I bet that she won't notice that I didn't bring the paper with me anyway. She'd be too busy to shout at me for being late._" "I have to get rid of this test!" She then crumpled up the paper, and threw it behind her. "Dude! Watch where you throw stuff, Pigtails!" Alice turned to see a blond man wearing a white t-shirt under a brown bomber jacket, blue jeans, white sneakers, and had sunglasses over his eyes. He then uncrumpled the paper and saw the 30% on it. "Huh, are you lazy, or just incredibly stupid, Pigtails?" The British girl fumed and took the test from the man's hand, also, sticking out her tongue. "None of your business! And don't call me Pigtails!" "What ever you say, Pigtails." She then stomped off to her home, and then looked behind her. "_Something is up with that man_.", she thought. She then passed by a poster of Sailor V, now spotting the poster. There was a brunette girl with amber eyes, ("_Also a strange curl to the left_," Alice thought) wearing a sleeveless mid-riff sailor fuku (7) accented with red, with a blue collar with two red stripes, a magenta front bow with a orange circle in the middle, a blue sailor skirt with a red border with a blue back-bow, blue high heels with a blue ankle strap, white gloves with orange strips of fabric at the ends, also, a white choker with a gold crescent moon in the middle, a red mask covering the top half of her face, and a red bow holding up her ponytail. "Have they already made a game for her already?" She then looked off into space. "She has the easy life, she doesn't need to worry about her studies, and it could feel good by defeating the villains..." She then sighed. "I think I better go already..." Alice walked off, and then, the same dog Alice saw in the morning appeared from behind the trashcan. "_I don't believe it..._", the dog thought, "_She is the one!_"

- Back at the store -

"Augh...I feel tired...", a woman said tiredly. "What is going on? I feel like I am going to...", the same fat woman that pushed Alice fainted, her jewelry breaking. "Mom, what is happening to your costumers?" Kenya laughed manically, and said, "Little Michelle, I am not your mom!" "Shit! Someone help me!"

- At home -

"Alice, how was school?" "Bad." Alice had walked inside to her home, and then saw her mother in the doorway. "Oh, what grade did you get on your Algebra test? I just ran into your friend Francis, and he told that he got a 95%! His parents will be proud for sure!" Alice stood frozen in the doorway. "Bloody hell! Francis, why did you shoot your mouth like that!?" She then started to stutter. "I...uh...here." She then handed her the test. Mameko looked at her test and then exploded with anger (not literally). "WHAT IS WITH THIS GRADE?! IF YOU ARE GOING TO BRING THIS TYPE OF GRADE IN THIS HOUSE, DON'T BOTHER COMING!" She then kicked her out of the house, while her brother Peter arrived at the doorstep. "Did you get your first bad grade of this semester? You must have gotten a pretty bad grade, if Mom kicked you out of the house! You should need to study harder, Queen of the English Jerks!" Peter stuck out his tongue, and then Alice started to fume. "Belt up, Peter! Sailor V Kick!" Alice started to kick him, until Peter slammed the door, and Alice hit her foot on the door. "Ouch!" Alice was now howling in pain. "Mother! Let me in! I promise I will do better!"

-Inside-

"Mom, let the jerk in, she is going to bother the neighbors." Mameko rolled her eyes, and then opened the door, in which Alice ran straight for her room.  
-Inside Alice's Room-  
"Finally, I can take a nap!", Alice thought. The British girl was now taking a nap, when the dog from before entered the room. "Finally, i have found the sailor soldier of the Moon!", it thought. The dog composed herself, and then said, "Ahem, Alice?" Alice shot up and looked around, "Who's there?" Then she set eyes on the pitbull. "Oh, what are you doing here?" The dog spoke, "Hello, Alice." The British girl got surprised and asked, "You can talk?" "_I must be hallucinating._" The dog answered, "Yes, I can talk. When the girls were tormenting me, my senses are down, and I couldn't speak. But when you took off the bandages, I regained my senses back." Alice was befuddled with the dog's explanation and asked dumbly, "What is your name?" The dog looked up and answered, "Chiko. My name is Chiko." "Okay, Chiko, what are you doing here?" "My mission is to find the Sailor Senshi of the Moon. But, I watched you, and I'm sure that YOU are the Sailor Soldier of the Moon." Alice now looked confused, but then she laid down and said, "Good night." Chiko walked to Alice, and then jumped on her. "This isn't a dream, Alice! This is real! You are really are the Soldier of the Moon! Here, let me give you something!" Chiko did a full somersault in the air, and a golden compact appeared. It had a golden crescent moon in it, with a pink circle beside it, and a red, blue, green and yellow gem at four points of the compact. Alice saw at what happened, got out of her bed, and then grabbed the compact. "Are these real gems? That looked like a ruby, that is definitely a sapphire, and is that a emerald?" Chiko looked annoyed and then said, "Alice, listen to me! Sailor Moon, sworn to defend the Princess of the Moon, and that compact will help you fight the Dark Kingdom! You are Sailor Moon, and you must fight evil, when it challenges you! You must not be afraid!" The girl still didn't listen, and then the dog exclaimed, "Alice, listen and repeat after me: Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Alice seemed to understand, and shouted, "_**Moon Prism Power, Make Up!**_" She raised her left hand, while holding the compact with her right hand, and then her body was glowing in a flurry of blue colors, then red ribbons coming out of her compact created her leotard, she then raised her hands above her head to create her gloves, then the red ribbons created her boots, and started spinning rapidly to create her skirt and the back-bow, finally stopping for the magic to create her tiara, choker, and earrings. She then posed with a crescent moon as the background. She looked down to see a white leotard with a blue collar (sailor style) with three white stripes on each side, a red bow in the middle, a blue short skirt with a red back-bow, red boots that reached to her knees, with a white strip on top, and a golden crescent moon in the middle, white gloves with three red strips at the ends, golden earrings, a red choker with a golden upside crescent moon in the middle, a golden tiara with a red gem in the middle, and red ribbons that were holding up her pigtails. "What the bloody hell am I wearing?" Chiko looked at Alice, and answered, "You are Sailor Moon, the soldier of justice." Alice glared at Chiko, when all of a sudden..."Okay...this is freaky, HELP ME!" Alice immediately recognized the voice. "Michelle. She is in trouble! But how do I help her?" "You are Sailor Moon, you will know what to do in battle, when you look deep in your heart." Alice breathed deeply. "Okay."

- At Osa-P -

"What is going on!?" Michelle looked around and saw only thing...zombies. "Okay...this seems strange, help me!" "There is no one to help you, little girl." "Shit!" "Mwahahaha! Sooner or later, your kind will cease to exist, and Queen Natalia and the Great Ruler will rise!" Then, Morga was now choking Michelle. "LET HER GO!" Alice/Sailor Moon standing in the doorway, now looking defiant. "Are you deaf? I said, LET HER GO!" "And who are you?" "Well...", Alice said, "I am The Pretty Sailor-Suited Girl of Justice, Sailor Moon! And in the name in of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Morga scoffed, "Sailor Moon? I have never heard of you, and I'll never will! My minions, rise and unleash the power of the Dark Kingdom!" Then many zombies surrounded Alice/Sailor Moon, and a zombified person hit her on the knee with a broken bottle. "Chiko! Help me! I don't know what to do! And ouch, why did you do that?" Then, Chiko came out of nowhere. "Sailor Moon, what are you doing? You must fight this monster, or the Dark Kingdom will rise!" Cue the background of evil laughter. "I just want to go home! I just need to stop thinking about Sailor V!" "Good! I'll send you away for good!" Then, a red rose appears out of nowhere. Morga looks up to see a blonde teenage guy wearing a black tuxedo, a white dress shirt underneath it, a black cape, black dress shoes, a black top hat, and a white mask over his blue eyes, whom which this person was standing on the windowsill of the jewelry store. "And who are you?!" He then smirked, and said, "I'm Tuxedo Mask! Sailor Moon, dude, you must look into your heart and find the warrior within you! It is your destiny!" Sailor Moon, now at her breaking point, fell at her knees and wailed, "But I don't want to be a warrior!" Then, she starts to break down, now sending high frequency waves at the enemy, weakening them. "Stop crying, you idiot!", Morga complained. Chiko was right beside her, and said, "Sailor Moon, just grab and throw your tiara at the enemy, and say, 'Moon Tiara Action!'" "What for, Chiko? What is that supposed to do?" "JUST DO IT." Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara, turned it into a glowing Frisbee, spun rapidly, and stopped. "_**Moon Tiara Action!**_", She then threw it, the tiara going through Morga, who was screaming the moment the tiara touched her. Then, Morga was reduced into a pile of moon dust, which disappeared. "I...did it?"

-At the Dark Kingdom-

Toris was collecting human energy in a blue orb, until it disappeared. "What happened!? The energy! Someone will pay for this!" "_The only thing I'm worried about is Queen Natalia-sama's punishment._", Toris thought.

-Back at Osa-P-

"_It turned into moon dust?! How did it...!?_" "You have done well, Sailor Moon, Michelle, her mother, and all other women are all free. Others will test you, dude, but do not be afraid, I will fight with you!" Sailor Moon was blushing, turned away from Tuxedo Mask, and said, "Thank you, Tuxedo Mask." Then, Tuxedo Mask went running off. "_I don't believe it...I have a crush on him! But...he does seem cute..._", Alice/Sailor Moon thought. "Sailor Moon, there will be other battles after this, more stronger enemies than this, and we need to look for allies!" "I guess so..." The problem was that Alice wasn't even listening to her.

- At school, the next day-

"Then, this girl, Sailor Moon, and this man, Tuxedo Mask, saved me! It was a strange dream, but it all seemed real!" "Hey, me too! I had the same dream too!" "Yeah, me too!" "You know...it does seem strange that we all got this same dream!" While Michelle and two other girls were talking about their dream, Alice was on her desk, with her head down, now trying to sleep. "OI! Can you keep it down! I'm trying sleep here, after I pulled a all-nighter studying!"

**A/N- Finally, I finished! I have to take a whole week doing this! Okay, so did you like episode 1/chapter 1 of Sailor Hetalia Moon? I worked hard to do this, so can I have five reviews to do chapter 2/episode 2?**

**Translations-**

**(1)- Miss (for a young girl)**

**(2)- No**

**(3)- Hello, little rabbits!**

**(4)- My friend**

**(5)- Me**

**(6)- Good-bye (formal)**

**(7)- A sailor suit**

**So...STUPIDITY CHECKING OUT!**


	3. Episode 2

**A/N- Wow. Just wow. I've have never thought many people would have the time to read this and follow or favorite it. Thanks guys. So...episode two/chapter two?**

"Toris, present yourself to me! Tell me of the mission! Did you succeed?" Queen Natalia was sitting at her throne, while Toris, her ahem, 'loyal' minion, was quivering, ever since the first mission went wrong. "N-no, Queen Natalia-sama." The queen was starting to get furious, until Toris spoke, "B-but I got a plan! Apparently, the Earthlings invest their energy in a emotion called, 'love'!" The queen calmed down, and her blue eyes softened SLIGHTLY. "Yes, I have heard of that 'emotion'. What does love have to do with your plan?" Toris stood up higher and explained, "Well...I have sent one of my minions, Fro, to dispatch the plan. She awaits my command." "Very well, then. Just try not to disappoint me, or else." "Yes, Queen Natalia-sama."

-At Alice's room-

"_**Good evening, Tokyo. It's the midnight hour, and it is time for Midnight Zero. The nightly love line. Tonight, we have a letter from a beautiful lady, reaching for a long lost love, whom she wants to get in touch again. It is signed, The Lovely Rose.**_"

-Meanwhile, at the teacher's house-

"YES!" "Francine, could you quiet down for a bit?! I'm trying to do the homework YOU assigned to me!" "Désolé, Francis! I'll quiet down!"

-Back at Alice's room-

"I bet it's the French frog of a teacher I have. No one other than her younger brother, Francis and herself would have signed the letter like that." Alice was laying down on her stomach on her bed, hearing the radio, now looking utterly disgusted. "_**Before we begin to read the letter, I would like to remind the listeners that the Midnight Zero lines would would always want to help the lovelorn. Write us. If we read your letter in the air, you would receive a romantic prize**_." Alice then scoffed, and said, "More like a rip-off flower."

The DJ then read, "**_Dear lost love, it's been many years since we last saw each other, but you are never far from my heart_**." Alice then rolled her eyes, and commented, "Like I said, Chiko, more like a "romantic" affair, that's for sure." The dog looked up, and then went back to reading the newspaper. "You should be in bed now." "I still need to hear Ms. Bonnefoy's 'love letter' to that special someone." "You ask your friend Michelle about it tomorrow." "But this is my one time chance to blackmail Ms. Bonnefoy!" "Alice, stop thinking about ways to blackmail your teacher! You should doing good for the others!" Alice then turned to the dog, and glared with acid green eyes, "What is with you, Chiko?!"

The dog then glared back at the British girl, and ranted, "I am fed up with a certain someone who is always stubborn, and never takes her job seriously! Alice, stop thinking about 'How Ms. Bonnefoy did this in reality', or how 'The frog pisses me off to the extends of Japan', or the usual, 'Why the bloody hell do I have to deal with this!' Alice, stop thinking about how bad your school life is! You're destined to fight the evils of the Dark Kingdom! When are you going to realize that this is your destiny!" Alice stared back at Chiko with a poker face and replied, "Is that what you think of me, Chiko? As a stubborn girl who nags about the stupidity of private school? Maybe you should realize that Sailor Moon has to be Alice Kirkland for a while! Cheerio, and good night!" Alice then went off to bed, now angry at Chiko. The female dog shook her head, and muttered, "That girl just doesn't realize why she was chosen for this..."

-In the morning, at the kitchen-

"Honey, why did you circle the date in red Sharpie?" Henry Kirkland, a hard working man now dressed for work as a journalist, was now seated at the table, with his wife, Mameko Kirkland, cooking breakfast. "Did I? Maybe there is something happening on this certain date~" The English man took a sip of his coffee, and smiled softly, replying, "Besides today being our anniversary, and I taking you to dinner tonight?" Mameko giggled, and then a shout was heard. "_I AM GOING TO LATE AGAIN!" _Alice was running again in her school uniform, now getting the bento lunch bag Mameko set for her. "Cheerio, Mum, Dad! See you after school!" And then went out the door. Henry then shook his head. "That girl is always late...what have I done wrong with her?"

-At school-

"I have to get on time...I have to get on time..." Alice was running through the school halls again, looking frantically for her room number. She then stopped at the doorway of E112, now seeing that her teacher was not in sight. "Where is that Frog Princess again? She never misses class..." She then walked towards her desk, smudged in between Francis' and Michelle's desks. "Francis, have you seen your sister get out of the house?" "I don't know, mon ami. I thought she already left the house." "Maybe we'll be able to get a sub today!" Alice breathed deeply. "Just what I needed...a day without the Frog Princess." "Is she okay?!" Francine Bonnefoy, Alice's teacher, walked in, looking tired, with her hair somewhat mussed, and her clothes wrinkled. "_Mon Dieu! _What happened to her?" She then tiredly looked up to her students, and said, "Hi. Anyone not present raise your hand now.", she then yawned, and continued, "Who cares? Read chapters 1 to 35 in any book you want, then wake me up whenever the last bell goes off. Good night everybody." She then went off to sleep. The students got worried and asked, "Is she okay?" Francis looked worried, and asked Alice and Michelle, "Should one of us get the principal?" Michelle answered, "I know you're worried about your older sister, but-" "BLOODY HELL NO! Are you kidding me? I could be filming this right now, and blackmail her for it later!" The British girl then got out a mint green phone, baffling the other two people.

-Outside-

"Ugh! This is getting ridiculous!" Chiko was walking through the city of Tokyo, now seemed to be annoyed...GREATLY. "For five years alone, I have been looking for a Sailor Senshi, ANY Sailor Senshi...and then I get that stubborn brat!" The dog then walks faster, glaring at the other dogs who got in her way. "If this is some kind of joke, I will not laugh." The dog then went off on a run, bumping into someone. "Ah, _gomen nasai, inu-san_.[1]" Chiko then looked up, seeing a raven-haired brown eyed Japanese man looking at her. "You must that Chiko-san that Alice-chan was talking about, hai?" The dog nodded, or seemed to be nodding, and thought, "_So this is the one that Alice has a crush on. Interesting._" "You seem to be fond of this place...are you just coming here for the food?" Chiko froze. "_He wasn't supposed to know that! How did he knew that was the exact same reason I came here for?! And to check on Alice of course..._" Chiko shook her head, and then sat down, thinking, "_You know...this place could be a great communications base..._" "I have to go, Chiko-san, I have to set up the place for the regulars. _Atode o ai shimashou_, Chiko-san.[2]" Then, Kiku walked inside the video game place. Chiko looked off to the side, and said, "This place seems perfect...nearby Alice's school, in case there is an emergency."

-At School-

"Something is wrong with her, mon ami." Alice, Francis and Michelle were at the window, looking at the ambulance taking Francine away. "I think she stayed up too late hearing that Midnight Zero line. I mean, it went way past midnight, and I'm somewhat feeling tired." Alice and Francis then rolled their eyes. "Typical." Alice then looked back where the ambulance was at, and said, "I still think that calling the medics was a bit too far in my tastes. She just only fell asleep." "Who said anything about your tastes, Alice?" "SHUT UP, YOU FROG!" Alice then sighed, "Since classes are over, I should go back to my house again. I just got up for nothing..."

-At the radio station-

A office worker went to his boss' office, now standing in front of the desk of his boss, holding a box with many letters in it. "Did you want to talk to me, sir?" The manager of the radio station sighed, "Yes. Yes, I did." He then glared at the worker, "Why are we getting letters for a show we don't even HAVE?!" The worker stepped back, feeling a bit scared, and said, "I don't know! Obviously, there must be some mistake!" The boss then nodded. "Obviously, now find out what is going on." The worker then bowed and replied, "I will." Then a red head wearing a green business suit walked in. "Have the letters of the new broadcast Midnight Zero have come in?" Both the boss and the worker got surprised. "You know about the letter fiasco?" The red head nodded. "Yes, I've been sent specially." The manager looked unconvinced and replied, "Did headquarters send you?" The red head smirked cruelly. "You could say that."

-After school-

"I think I could write a letter for the Midnight Zero line." Michelle and Alice were walking home, while Michelle was thinking of something. Alice then deadpanned, and said, "Are you kidding me, Michelle?!" She then turned to the brunette next to her. "You don't have a boyfriend, and that radio program is just a waste of time!" Michelle, not hearing the last part, replied, "I know I don't have a boyfriend, Alice...You don't need to remind me. But..." Michelle stared up to space again, thinking, "But...maybe I could invent my dream boyfriend, just to get my letter on the station." Alice then deadpanned for the second time. "_There is no stopping this girl...she is so intent on this!_" "He would be a total gentleman, a cute guy and maybe-oh, sorry Alice, did I bore you?" Alice looked at Michelle, now seeming a bit sorry. "Oh, no, you didn't. I just got caught up with my thoughts...although I do agree on your qualities of a man, however..." Then a figure passed by them, Michelle seeming to recognize him. "Oh, hello, Alfred!" The figure turned around, still wearing sunglasses, and blonde hair ("_With that stupid cowlick sticking up_", Alice thought) fluttering in the wind. "Were you two dudettes talking about future boyfriends? Cause I'm pretty sure that Pigtails won't have a boyfriend soon, considering her attitude." Alice then started to fume. "And when are YOU going to have a girlfriend soon?! Considering that you are a arsehole, I doubt you are going to get a girlfriend anyway! AND DON'T CALL ME PIGTAILS!" "I just figured out who is my inspiration for my letter!" Michelle then Alice to her house, leaving behind Alfred._  
_

-At Alice's room-

"I guess I COULD do this letter business." Alice was at her room, a sheet of loose paper in front of her, and now preparing for the writing to begin. Chiko then passed by, now questioning, "What are you doing Alice? You do know that classes were canceled today, right?" Alice then sighed, "I'm writing a letter to the Midnight Zero line, just like the others..." "If you don't want to do it, why are you doing it? Besides, you COULD complain about it at the radio station." Then, a lightbulb set up in Alice's mind. "Thank you, Chiko! For giving me a idea!" Alice then got her coat and rushed out of her room, Chiko following her. "_I shouldn't given her that idea..._", she thought.

-At the radio-

"What the bloody hell do you mean there isn't a station called Midnight Zero?" Alice was standing outside the radio station, with her arms crossed, and with a questioning look. "I know that this program is in this station! Don't play dumb with me!" The guard shook his head. "For the thousandth time, There isn't a program called Midnight Zero in this station! Now go home!" Alice's right eye twitched, and then she started to walk away to her house. "_I'm sure that Midnight Zero aired on this station..._"

-At Alice's room-

"_**It is the midnight hour, the time for romance**._" Alice then checked the station on the radio, and replied, "I knew this was the station...but why was that guard saying that it doesn't exist?" Chiko then looked up from the newspaper, then went back down to reading. "This program is new, right, Alice?" The British girl nodded, and then fixed her glasses. "So, how come it isn't mentioned in the entertainment section?" "W-whot? Let me see!" Alice grabbed the newspaper, and then looked for Midnight Zero in the entertainment section. "You're right..." "_**Tonight, we have a letter for a mystery man from a person named Michelle**." _"Is that Michelle's letter?"

-At the radio station-

"With so many letters...this show will be on the air for the most time...Queen Natalia and the Great Ruler, King Ivan will be most pleased...", the redhead smirked, as Toris read Michelle's letter. "Remember, listeners, if your letter gets read here, in Midnight Zero, you can get a beautiful prize!"

-At school, next day-

"So, Michelle, what did you get?" "C'mon, Michelle! Open it! I wanna see!" "Whot the bloody hell are you girls yapping about?" "Was that your letter?"

Michelle blushed, and then explained, "Yes, that was my letter. I was going to squeal when they going to read it, but decided not to." "Well, what are you waiting for?! Open the bloody thing!", Alice snapped. Michelle opened the box, and inside there, was a purple/blue lily. Alice looked at the flower, and thought, "_Wasn't that the flower that the Frog Princess was wearing...?_" Then, a white mist surrounded Michelle, going unnoticed by the other girls, and she started to look tired. "Girls...I think I'm starting to get tired..." Alice, seeing that Michelle was about to pass out, shouted, "Michelle! What happened?!" As Alice got closer, she then started to look tired, and passed out in about the same time Michelle did. "Somebody call the nurse! Kirkland-san and Kingsley-san passed out!" "It's not normal for two girls to pass out like that..."

-In Alice's dream-

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Alice was wandering, no floating around the clouds, wondering to where she was. She then spotted Tuxedo Mask going to her. "_What is he doing here? Maybe he can take me to a date-Okay, Alice! Stop thinking about that! It's not normal!" _"You know, that's was exactly what I was going to do, right?" Alice was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Tuxedo Mask was right in front of her. "Uh...I..", Alice blushed, and then answered in a VERY tsundere way, "If you DO take me on a date, will you tell me WHO you really are?" She then crossed her arms, and waited for his answer. "Of course! We shouldn't keep any secrets, do we?", his bright blue eyes twinkled, and then started to take his mask-until Alice was slapped awake.

-In reality-

"Wake up, will you?" Alice blinked her green eyes awake, and was staring into the dog's golden brown eyes. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, CHIKO?!" The dog then slapped her with her own paw again. "Pipe down! Besides, I see that you got your strength again." Alice then glared at Chiko, and replied, "So, what happened, anyway? I remember that I was at class-" "No time for that! We have to go to the radio station again! I suspect that the Dark Kingdom is at it again!" "...Right."

-At the radio station, off air-

"We've drained all of the energy the humans have to give! With such a huge response to this plan, Queen Natalia-sama will be very pleased!" Toris was exclaiming it to Fro, who now was thinking, "_He must have been very lovestruck with Natalia-sama..._"

"And with each flower we deliver, we come closer to King Ivan's reign, and ridding of all of these humans once and for all!" Fro got exasperated, and exclaimed, "Stop thinking about the future and get to it! For once in my life, I'll think that you're in LOVE with Queen Natalia-sama!" Toris then sweatdropped and went back to his work.

-Outside the radio station-

"It's the bloody same guard again! How will I get in without him not noticing me?!" Alice was hiding behind a wall, with Chiko now pondering at something. Then the dog got a idea. "I think I have the solution..." Chiko made a back flip in the air, revealing a pink pen. Alice then deadpanned, "How will a pen help me in getting past a guard?! It's a pen!" Chiko then cleadred her throat, "This is a Desguise Pen. A transformation pen that can transform you into any person, at any age, height or occupation." Alice then got amazed at what it does, and answered, "I guess I underestimated you, after all...but you better not be bloody lying to me." "I am not lying to you. Now to transform into your preferred disguise, you'll need to shout, 'Moon Power, ni nare!'"

Alice nodded, and shouted, "Moon Power, transform me into a radio announcer! Ni nare!"

Multicolored streams of light shot of the gem on top of the pen, and then swooped around and back in a flash of pink light. Then, thick bands of stars rushed by as the Pen spun rapidly in mid air, as Alice appeared silhouetted against a full moon. In a flash of light, Alice appeared as a radio announcer. (**A/N- Actually, try to imagine the disguise...I forgot how a radio announcer looks like...**)

"I don't believe it..how-" "Alice, we don't have enough time! There are people in danger!" Alice the glared at Chiko. "I will, as soon I get used to walking on heels!" Alice then tried to walk as elegant as she can on high heels, and walking to the radio station.

-Inside the radio station-

"**_This is from Sachiko Matsumoto, to her loving husband_...**" Alice looked through a glass, and commented, "I wonder how the bloody hell did these people didn't get fired..." Chiko snapped her head at Alice. "What?" Alice motioned to her the window/glass thingy, and replied, "Take a look through here." Chiko looked through the window/glass thingy, and gasped. "It's the work of the Dark Kingdom! Alice, go sabotage those two radio announcers! They may be the ones causing this!" The moon dog turned to see that Alice wasn't there any more, hearing a faint voice, "Three steps ahead of you, Chiko!"

-Inside the recording studio-

"Out of the way!" "No, he's on the air!" After getting through the sleeping bodies, and pushing away the redhead (or Fro), she finally sat down in front of the DJ. "**_All right, that wraps up our show_-**" "All people who are hearing Midnight Zero, listen to me! Turn off your radios, if you know what is bloody good for you! Destroy the flower pins, they're hazardous to your health!"

"**_Don't listen to her!_**"

"They take your energy right out of you! Kill them off!"

"_**Quiet, you insolent brat**!_"

"Ladies, this man does not care what you think! He's bloody using you to accomplish his deeds-"

"_Alice! The woman is his partner! She's after you!"_

_"_What?!"

"_Look behind you!_"

The redheaded woman transformed into a hideous monster, now lunging at Alice.

"_Transform into Sailor Moon, hurry!_"

"**Moon Prism Power, Make Up!**"

Alice transformed into Sailor Moon, and as Fro lunged at her, she got out of the way.

She wiped some sweat from her brow, and looked at Fro. Chiko joined her soon afterwards. "I am the Pretty Sailor-Suited Girl of Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" And then striking a pose. Chiko seemed to be growling at her, while Alice was thinking, "_Why does this speech and pose hurt my pride every single time I do it? If anything, it fits Amelia better!_"

Then, Toris steps in front of Alice. "Sailor Moon, your words don't mean anything to me, if anything, it makes me laugh." Alice then got peeved. "_I knew that saying that bloody speech will make me look ridiculous! Damn you, Chiko..._"

"If action is what you want, then action is what you'll get!" "Just what we want. Fro, after her!"

Fro lunged at Alice for the second time, and Alice being quick on her movements, got out of the way.

"Grr...this is getting tiring already! **Moon Tiara Action!**"

Alice grabbed her tiara, and threw it at Fro, but Fro, not being stupid like Morga, evaded the attack.

"You do not have good aim, do you?"

"**Moon Tiara Action!**"

The second try Alice attempted the attack, Fro was immediately destroyed, while Alice now moved onto destroying Toris.

"**Moon Tiara Action! **Do you surrender now, idiot?"

Toris evaded the tiara, and answered, "Why would I do that?"

Alice then got even more pissed off, and shouted, "**Moon Tiara Action!**"

Toris then did the 'stop' signal in front of the tiara, and said tiara froze in place. While Alice was surprised at what he did. "How the bloody hell did you-" Toris smirked, and the tiara went back to Alice.

"Chiko, what am I supposed to do here? That was my only attack!"**  
**

While Toris was nearing Alice, a red rose stopped him on his tracks.

"Sailor Moon, don't give up!"

Alice looked behind to see the familiar blond haired, blue eyed man, Tuxedo Mask! While Toris scowled, and said, "I think it is time for me to go..." Then, he teleported back to the Dark Kingdom.

Alice then looked up again to see Tuxedo Mask leave, and thought, "_That rose must have magical properties...I wonder why though._"

-Tomorrow, at school-

Michelle, Ms. Bonnefoy and all of the other affected ones went back into their normal lives, and now Alice was now writing...a love letter?

"_I can't believe that I am bloody doing this..."_, Alice thought as she wrote the letter as quickly as possible.

Michelle looked behind her seat, and saw Alice writing the love letter. "Alice, are you writing a mushy love letter to somebody?" Alice then blushed, and replied, "I am not! Why did you think I was-Michelle!"

Michelle got the letter and read, "Dear Tuxedo Mask, why are you always saving me-" "Give that back, Michelle." "No! I want to read all of it!" "Ooh, is the Tsundere we all know is in love with someone? Give me that."

Alice and Francine (Ms. Bonnefoy) went running around the classroom after Michelle just because of one single love letter.

Yep, just a typical day at the classroom.

**A/N- Augh! I am sorry because I took too long updating this! I had to change the episode a bit (espacially with the Youma telling Toris to go back to work; reference to one-sided LithBel), and try HARD to get the characters to not get too OOC. Anyway, episode two/chapter two is done, so...STUPIDITY OUT!**


End file.
